


lewigi eats children in fuyuhikos basement part 2 (the sequal)

by Gay_hamster



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_hamster/pseuds/Gay_hamster
Summary: i domnt kmow





	lewigi eats children in fuyuhikos basement part 2 (the sequal)

**Author's Note:**

> he l p im in the void 
> 
>  
> 
> succ into the void lmao

fuyuhiko is now sad that peko has killed herself. he so sad bc lewigi has vored pekos dead body. rep. fuyuhiko walks to the basemant and pushes himself sown the stairs. 

_meanwhile in the void_

all the ultimates are sourounded by hot poeckets. void flavored tm. then everyone starts flipping the flip out. they all scream and run around in circles. "ooga booga im still looking for them anime titties" teru teru started to talk and said "stfu we all kno u hella gay. u and your big gay" nagito glared at the the thicc one, and said "ok first of all your right-" sonia chimed in by saying "GUYS WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE" she screamed. akane looked away from the delicous thicc hot pockets to say "yeah!" then she vored a hot pocket. souda started to scream and look around at the emtionless void hot pockets. "WHY ARE THEY ALL VOID HOT POCKETS!?AND WHAT HAPPNED TO MY FAP MATERIAL!?" he laid down on the ground and cried. "im right here" gundham says kicking him. "f-fap material?" he asked wiping his tears. "yes" he replied. then peko walked from the shadows over to them. her face became the laugh cry emoji and her hands became the ok emoji as she said "succ into the void" sonia looked and said. "peko?" peko replied with, "no i am now beko" she said doing the 'you know i had to do it to em' pose. then togami and all the other peeps who were vored into the void showed up and said, "we know how to leave".  "how" they all say. "lmao we need some virgin to sacrafice there blood" they said. "LMAO WHOS A VIRGIn" teru teru said. "you" sonia said. "well shit ur right" he said. 

_meanwhile on the surface, in hoshis house_

"lmao gonta r u ready bby" hoshi says about to put his 20 inch penjis in gonta. all of a sudden kork walks in with snes on a leash. "i am needed in the void, i must go" hoshi starts screaming and covers up his tits with a blanket. "F-FINE GO!!" hoshi screams. "lmaok" kork says leaving. then kork remembered he doomed to staying to hoshis property. he sreams. 

_meanwhile in the void_

gundham takes out is purple chalk and makes the satanic circle and puts the thicc chef in the middle of it. he takes his play-dough scissors (family friendly pg clean), and cuts teru terus face. pink blod comes out,  __ _screm reeee_. the blood poors out and a large lewigi comes out from the shadows. "i smel blod" he says. everyone  _screms._ his arms extend and he tries to grab all the students. souda picks up gundham and runs away sreming "i cant loose my fap material!" and he ran away. lewigi gets a hold teru teru and eats him. then they screm until the portal out of the void is opened up. when it is they run out only to be in fuyuhikos basement. beko walks to fuyuhiko. "fuck me?" she asks. "k lmao sure" then peko carries him to the bedroom.  **after that everyone sits in the living room eating popcorn listening to fuyuhiko getting destroyed with a dildo.**   


End file.
